


Always

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Another Captain Canary flufflet.





	

Sara Lance in a pale aqua gown, with her hair piled in curls on top of her head, was an angelic vision. 

Sara Lance kicking ass and taking names as the elegant party descended into chaos was a sight to behold. 

Sara Lance bedraggled and staggering under half of Mick Rory’s weight was still the best damn thing Leonard Snart had seen in a long time. 

“I want out of this dress,” Sara grumbled. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” the arsonist leered. 

“He can’t be too badly hurt, if he’s making cracks like that,” Snart replied, trying to take more of his partner’s weight. 

“I dunno…could be a sign of a major head injury,” Sara said darkly. “Or an impending one.” She blew a loose curl out of her eyes in exasperation. “Hold him a minute, will you?” she demanded, wriggling out from under Mick’s arm. 

“This really isn’t the best time to powder your nose,” Snart remarked. 

Sara shot him a look, then grabbed the hem of her dress and gave a sharp tug. The material split easily from hem to thigh, and she sighed in relief at being able to walk freely. “Eyes front,” she told them both sharply as she dragged Mick’s arm across her shoulders. 

Mick opened his mouth as if to say something. 

“I really wouldn’t,” Snart advised him. 

***

Snart moved the remnants of the pretty dress aside with his foot as he entered Sara’s quarters. She’d changed into shorts and a camisole, and was struggling to remove the pins and combs from her hair. 

“Let me,” he offered. 

She graced him with a small smile and turned her back. 

He hissed at the sight of several ugly bruises on the back of her neck and shoulder. “How’d this happen?” 

“Someone tried to get too familiar. He won’t do it again.” 

“Guy you pitched out the window?” 

“That was Mick, actually. I’m supposed be trying to keep down the body count, remember?” 

“You get a dispensation for handsy bastards,” Snart said darkly. “Gideon could give you something for these,” he said, gently touching the bruises. 

“It’s fine,” Sara said dismissively. “I’ve had worse. How’s Mick?” 

“Teaching Gideon all sorts of new swear words. Lucky for us, he’s as strong as a bull elephant.” 

Sara chuckled at that, then sighed as Snart’s clever fingers deftly removed the pins and combed gently through her hair. He ghosted a kiss over the bruise on her shoulder. 

“All done.” 

“My hero,” Sara murmured. 

“I’m no-” 

Sara turned and pressed her fingers to his lips. “You are to me.” 

Snart studied her face intently, and Sara felt a blush creeping up. 

“What?” she asked finally. 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

“Maybe. For about five minutes, several hours ago,” she scoffed. 

Snart shook his head and parroted Sara’s gesture, laying a finger on her lips. “Now. Always.” He smiled a crooked little smile. “You are to me.” 

The two jumped slightly as Gideon’s voice sounded in the room. “Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory is becoming increasingly agitated at being confined to the medbay. The Captain asks that you -”

“Yeah, fine, Gideon. Tell Rip I’m on my way.” 

He looked down at Sara with regretful eyes. 

She gave him a little shove towards the door. “Go. Help Mick. Then come back to me.” 

“Always.”


End file.
